


Change

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: She doesn't know how to change.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Change  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Faith Lehane  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** She doesn't know how to change.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 9 for the phrase 'Change' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Her hair fell, covering her face as she ducked her head and slid to the ground. She’d done so many horrible things. There was no way she could come back from them.

She had killed. _How many had she killed?_

She had switch bodies with Buffy and slept with her boyfriend. _That wasn’t something B was likely to ever forgive._

But it was the torture of Wesley that kept her up until all hours of the night reliving everything she had said and done.

Living this life wasn’t an option any longer. She knew she needed to change. _But how?_


End file.
